1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to containers for storing and dispensing multicomponent products.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
There are various known types of multicomponent product containers comprising two or more component compartments for components which are only to be mixed for use. Such containers are used, for example, for accommodating shampoos, detergents, adhesives and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,553 describes a container for multicomponent products in which the pouring openings for the compartments are arranged laterally adjacent one another in the pouring direction. Two guide webs are formed between the pouring openings, allegedly to prevent the components from flowing into one another during pouring. Two pouring streams are formed.
In another known two-component container (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,150), the pouring openings are formed in a cap covering both component compartments. The pouring openings are arranged radially offset from one another in this circular cap. They open into the outer surface of the cap which is otherwise plane. This known multicomponent container is deficient with regard to its pouring properties. In addition, residual liquid of one or the other component can flow over into the particular openings when the multicomponent container is returned from the pouring position to a rest or storage position.
3.0 Summary of the Invention
In view of the prior art as described in the foregoing, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved multicomponent container of simple construction.
In the multicomponent container according to one embodiment of the invention, the pouring edges which surround the respective pouring openings form a weir for the streams of components issuing from the pouring openings, which streams are ultimately combined into a substantially single pouring stream. During tilting of the container, and subsequent pouring of the components, they flow through a stabilizing zone in annular troughs formed by the pouring edges, thereby providing a very stable, easy-to-handle pouring stream. The pouring stream from the inner pouring opening is "laid" on the pouring stream of the outer pouring opening.
In a preferred embodiment, the pouring edges are in the form of encircling edges. An encircling annular groove is thus formed between the inner and outer pouring edges. When the multicomponent container is turned back from the pouring position into an upright position, liquid is unable to pass from the outer pouring opening to the inner pouring opening. Any residues remaining outside the cap surface are collected in the annular groove. Similarly, only a very small quantity, if any, of the component liquid is able to enter the annular groove from the inner pouring opening. The pouring edges which also surround the inner pouring opening provide for very clean breakaway properties of the pouring stream issuing from the inner pouring opening.
The cap is preferably rotationally symmetrical except for the pouring openings and the web to be explained hereinafter. The pouring edges are thus concentrically circular to one another in shape.
In another preferred embodiment, the height of the inner pouring edge is slightly less than that of the outer pouring edge. This has proved to be beneficial in regard to the pouring characteristic. The distance between the pouring edges may substantially correspond to the height of the inner pouring edge. The outer edges of the pouring openings may extend approximately to the foot of the pouring edges or may be directly formed by the pouring edges. The width of the outer pouring opening in the radial direction is preferably slightly smaller than the distance between the pouring edges, so that the inner edge of the outer pouring opening is not directly formed by the inner pouring edge.
In yet another dimensionally preferred embodiment, the height of the inner pouring edge substantially corresponds to the opening width in the radial direction of the associated pouring opening, and the opening widths of the two pouring openings in the radial direction are substantially equal. Different dosing of one and the other component is obtained through the different peripheral extent of the pouring openings. The larger pouring opening is preferably the outer pouring opening.
In still another preferred embodiment, the pouring openings or rather their outer and inner edges are arcuate in shape.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a multicomponent container which embodies one or more of the features described above, and particularly in which the pouring openings differ in size from one another. In a multicomponent container such as this, in which the cap is otherwise, i.e. except for the pouring openings, rotationally symmetrical, another two pouring openings are formed diametrically opposite the first pouring openings. In addition, the pouring openings are formed in mirror symmetry to one another so that each pair of pouring openings can be arranged proximate the front in the pouring direction, i.e. can perform the pouring function. The diametrically opposite, rear pouring openings are used for venting.
Since the two pairs of pouring openings are identical with one another, the cap may also be applied offset through 180.degree. at the assembly stage. This is made possible via use of a guide tab formed on the common central axis of all the pouring openings substantially in the middle of the cap. The guide tab may be gripped, for example, by an assembly robot. There is no need for the caps to be sorted as to "front" or "rear" for delivery to the assembly robot.